Drama
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: "Rukia... Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" tanya Ichigo dan semakin mepererat pelukannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan kembali.


Drama

Hahay... bertemu dengan saya lagi author yang paling aneh di anggota FFn. Ya... saya kembali lagi membawa cerita baru nih. Sebelum ulum terlakasanakan, saya mau menghabiskan waktu saya untuk membuat cerita. Cuz kalau aku ulum, aku nggak di perbolehin maenan komputer dulu. So, ya harus di puas-puasin aja. Ok... tak banyak ocros lagi. Kita mulai aja. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : "Rukia... kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" tanya Ichigo sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Rukia yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Perlahan tapi pasti, muka Ichigo makin lama makin mendekat ke muka Rukia. Dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka menempel lagi satu sama lain.

Disclamer : kalau Bleach punyakku, pasti genre romanceya ada. Bahkan takarannya paling tinggi dari pada genre-genre yang lainnya. Tapi semua itu hanya angan-anganku saja. Bleach masih tetap milik Tite kubo-sensei.

Rating : T *ya... udah ku bilang berapa kali, kalau aku tidak bisa buat cerita selain rating T*

Genre : Romance/Drama

Pairing : Ichigo kurosaki dan Rukia kuchiki

Drama *one shot*

d(w )b

Suatu hari di kota Karakura. Ada dua orang yang dari tadi pagi mulai jam 5.00 sampai sekarang *jam 7.00* tidak berhenti berdebat. Mereka memperdebatkan masalah yang sangat amat tidak jelas. Teman-temannya yang sekarang berada di belakang mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan terus waspada. Mereka takut kalau ada yang terluka gara-gara perdebatan itu. Oh iya, belum aku beri tau ya siapa yang berdebat. Mereka berdua adalah Ichigo kurosaki dan Rukia kuchiki. Seorang shinigami pengganti dan yang satu shinigami asli. Mereka tinggal dalam satu kamar karena terpaksa (males jelasin).

Saat sampai di gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura, mereka masih tetap berdebat. Padahal sudah dua jam lebih mereka terus adu mulut dan tidak ada jeda sama sekali.

"Baka... kau itu mau membunuhku ya, sudah ku bilang kalau ada hollow yang menyerang lebih dari satu jangan gegabah, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama, kau pikir aku lemah apa ya?" kata Rukia sambil melotot di depan muka Ichigo.

"Siapa yang gegabah? Aku sama sekali tidak gegabah kok, dan juga aku itu bisa berbagi, hanya saja hollow yang menyerang kota itu ingin bertarung denganku, tidak denganmu," kata Ichigo sambil melotot di depan muka Rukia.

"Kau pikir kau hebat? Hey-hey... biar ku tanya, siapa yang memberimu kekuatan shinigami itu?" tanya Rukia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Salah sendiri, siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memberikan kekuatanmu ke aku, lagian... kalau kau nggak memberikannya kepadaku mungkin aku akan hidup tenang setiap hari," kata Ichigo sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi kau mau kekuatan shinigamimu itu ku ambil lagi? Jadi kau sudah capek untuk membasmi hollow yang akan menyerang kota ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menggertakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Bahkan aku lebih senang kalau kau mau mengambil kekuatan ini lagi," kata Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah... sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan ke rumah Urahara-san, aku akan memintanya membantu mengeluarkan kekuatan shinigamimu dari dalam tubuhmu," kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas mereka. Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Kali ini Rukia memilih duduk berjauhan dengan Ichigo. Sepertinya Rukia masih ingin menjauh dari Ichigo. Mungkin... Ichigo pun juga ingin begitu. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan pada akhirnya pelajaran di mulai.

d(w )b

Rukia sekarang mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Dia mencoba menstabilkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar, lebih terasa segar lebih dari sebelumnya. Rukia mencoba untuk duduk tapi kepalanya masih agak sakit. Dia mencoba melawan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan pada akhirnya dia bisa duduk.

Rukia melihat ruangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sangat sederhana. Tapi, di mana? Pikir Rukia masih sibuk melihat sekeliling. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Salah satu dari orang itu adalah Ichigo dan di samping Ichigo ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai topi motif garis-garis hijau putih dan membawa kipas, dia tak lain adalah Urahara.

"Kuchiki... kau sudah bangun ya? Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya Urahara sambil duduk di samping Rukia.

"Lebih baik... aku merasa tubuhku lebih segar," jawab Rukia jujur sambil tersenyum. Dia menglihkan pandangannya ke Ichigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, "Sekarang kau puas, Ichigo kurosaki?" tanya Rukia sambil menampakkan wajah kesal.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Rukia. "Tentu saja aku puas, karena serasa aku tidak ada beban lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Rukia.

"Kau tidak mau mencari bantuan dari SS?" tanya Urahara sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Tidak... di sini sudah ada Hitsugaya-taicho dan anggotanya yang lain, itu saja sudah cukup," kata Rukia sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah... semoga kau bisa menyeleseikan tugasmu membasmi hollow-hollow yang datang ke kota ini, kalau kau dan Hitsugaya-taicho merasa kewalahan, kau bisa memintaku untuk membantu kalian," kata Urahara ikut berdiri juga.

"Baik... terima kasih atas bantuanmu Urahara-san," kata Rukia sambil menunduk, "Ichigo... ayo," ajak Rukia sambil menggeret Ichigo keluar rumah Urahara.

Kali ini, di jalan mereka tidak berdebat sama sekali. Bahkan mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai mereka sampai di rumah Ichigo.

d(w )b

Malam hari itu, Rukia dengan sangat hati-hati berjalan melewati Ichigo yang sedang tidur dan membuka jendela kamar Ichigo dengan sangat hati-hati. Hpnya tadi bergetar *karena di silent* dan menandakan bahwa ada hollow yang datang menyerang kota.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar Ichigo, Rukia segera mengambil Hpnya dan segera mengutak atiknya. Dia mendapatkan telefon dari Hitsugaya. Dia mengangkatnya sambil tetap bersunpo menuju hollow yang menyerang.

Hitsugaya Rukia

Hitsugaya : Kuchiki... kau sekarang sudah mendekat ke arah lawan kan?

Rukia : Tentu.

Hitsugaya : Sementara kau yang melawannya ya, aku dan anggotaku jauh dari lokasinya.

Rukia : Tidak masalah, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri.

Hitsugaya : Sendiri? Kurosaki?

Rukia : Kekuatan shinigaminya sudah habis karena tadi Urahara mengeluarkannya.

Hitsugaya : Kenapa?

Rukia : Gomen...tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskannya, sekarang aku sudah dekat dengan lawan.

Hitsugaya : Baik... tunggu kami.

(Tiit) Rukia memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Hitsugaya. Dia segera mengeluarkan Sode no shirayukinya dari dalam sarungnya dan segera menyerang hollow yang sedang mengacau.

Sringgg... dengan satu tebasan, hollow tersebut sudah lenyap. Rukia menyeka keringatnya karena capek bersunpo.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tekanan roh yang sangat tinggi. Dan Rukia mengenal itu. Tekanan roh ini adalah tekanan roh seorang Espada. Ya... Espada, meski tidak tau Espadanya menyerang dari mana, tapi Rukia sudah bersiap untuk menangkis serangannya. Matanya melirik ke sana-ke mari mencari-cari Espada yang akan menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba...

Jlep... ada pedang yang menusuk tubuh Rukia tepat di bagian kiri badan, tepatnya di jantung.

Orang yang menancapkan pedangnya di jatung Rukia itu tertawa hambar dan segera mengambil pedangnya lagi. Darahmengalir dengan derasnya saat pedang itu lepas dari tubuh Rukia. Nafas Rukia menjadi tersegal-segal. Pandangannya kabur dan dia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Badannya terjatuh ke tanah dengan sendirinya. Mata Rukia yang masih terbuka sedikit melirik ke orang yang telah melukai jantungnya. Dia bergumam dengan suara yang amat kecil karena menahan sakit.

"Grimmjow," gumam Rukia lirih.

= Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama =

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Yumichika dan Ikkaku terus bersunpo menuju tempat lokasi di mana mereka merasakan ada tekanan roh yang lebih tinggi dari hollow. Dan yang lebih mereka takutkan lagi, tekanan roh Rukia semakin menipis. Mereka semua mepercepat sunponya dan tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat ada seorang espada dan di jalan tergeletak Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"Kuchiki..." gumam Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika dan Ikkaku pelan.

"RUKIAAA..." teriak Renji sambil bersunpo mendekati Rukia.

Mereka semua mempersiapkan pedangnya masing-masing. Grimmjow yang merasa akan di serang langsung membalikkan badannya. Dia bersmirk ria dan segera membuka mulut.

"Cih... pengganggu, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi sekarang, abayo," kata Grimmjow. Dengan segera ada suatu lubang yang terbuka dan Grimmjow memasukinya. Dengan segera lubang itu tertutup kembali dan melenyapkan Grimmjow.

Semuanya mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedangnya lagi. Dan dengan sigap mereka mendekati Rukia yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tanah.

"Kuchiki... kau masih bisa bertahan kan?" tanya Matsumoto sambil membalikkan tubuh Rukia.

"To... long... pa... pang... gilkan... I... Ichi... go..." kata Rukia dengan nada sangat pelan dan terdengar seperti menahan sakit.

"Baik, Madarame... Abarai dan Ayasegawa tolong panggilkan Kurosaki sekarang," perintah Hitsugaya.

"Baik."

d(w )b

"RUKIAAA..." teriak Ichigo.

Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah basah kuyup karena keringat-keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya. Nafasnya tersegal-segal karena dia tadi bermimpi jelek. Dan mimpi itu tentang Rukia.

Ichigo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya yang di sana ada Rukianya. Dia membuka perlahan lemari tersebut. Dan bingo... Rukia tidak ada di sana. Di sana hanya ada boneka Chappynya saja. Keringat dingin bercucuran lebih deras lagi melewati dahi Ichigo.

"Kau di mana?" bisik Ichigo pelan dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya, tepatnya dia ingin membuka jendela.

Saat mau membuka jendela tersebut ternyata jendelanya sudah terbuka dulu. Di sana sudah ada Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang berdiri di depan jendela milik Ichigo.

"Hey... kau di cari Rukia," kata Renji sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Cepat... nanti keburu hilang lho," kata Yumichika sambil menghapus keringatnya yang keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Kau jangan berfikiran aneh dulu, baka," kata Ikkaku.

"Sudah tak ada banyak waktu," kata Renji sambil menarik Ichigo.

Tak tau kenapa kali ini Ichigo menurut untuk di tarik-tarik. Dia merasa Renji benar, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjelaskannya. Karena kali ini dia ingin bertemu dengan Rukia secepatnya.

d(w )b

Ichigo terus memeluk tubuh Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah itu. Dia tidak menghiraukan keadaanya sekarang jika dia memeluk Rukia. Yang hanya ada di pikirannya adalah, bisa menghangatkan tubuh Rukia. Tubuh Rukia sekarang sangat dingin, bibirnya sudah pucat dan tentunya wajahnya juga. Rukia yang di peluk Ichigo sekarang membalas pelukannya. Dan tiga orang di sekitar mereka hanya bisa melihat kedua pasangan ini berpelukan dan dua orang yang yang lainnya mencoba mencari bantuan untuk Rukia sekarang. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat sendu sekali.

"Ichi... ak... aku... ing... ingin... me...nga... takan... se...suatu..." kata Rukia sambil mencoba melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang," kata Ichigo sambil melihat wajah Rukia juga.

Mereka terus berpandangan denga posisi tersebut. Tak menghiraukan ada orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka masih ingin tetap berada dalam posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa lama. Berharap waktu berhenti berputar dan mereka akan terus begini sampai selamanya.

"Aishiteru..." kata Rukia tiba-tiba dan sangat lancar. Ichigo memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Lalu dia kembali menatap Rukia lagi.

"Aishiteru yo," kata Ichigo dan langsung mengecup bibir Rukia yang sudah dingin.

Ichigo mempererat pelukannya berharap Rukia masih bisa bertahan di posisi seperti ini. Ketiga orang yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menunduk sedih.

Lama ciuman yang di lakukan Ichigo dengan Rukia. Tapi tanpa di sadari Ichigo, tubuh Rukia semakin lama semakin melemas dan lemas. Dan perlahan ciuman tersebut terlepas karena tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba saja melemas.

Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya pucat. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah dingin total karena roh yang berada di tubuh Rukia sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan sangat erat. Tak terasa air matanya menetes melewati pipinya.

"Rukia... kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" tanya Ichigo sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Rukia yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Perlahan tapi pasti, muka Ichigo makin lama makin mendekat ke muka Rukia. Dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka menempel lagi satu sama lain.

d(w )b

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika layar besar yang ada di hadapan beberapa orang itu menjadi hitam. Dan wajah-wajah orang yang berada di sana berbeda muka. Ada yang matanya merah dan bengkak gara-gara menangis. Ada yang sesenggukan sambil menyeka air matanya. Ada yang meringkuk mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang dari tadi mengalir. Ada yang menghapus air matanya yang keluar beberapa tetes. Ada yang terkagum-kagum alyas masih bengong. Dan ada juga yang bermuka merah padam. Mereka semua masih hening dan tidak ada yang mau bergerak.

"Ceritanya mengharukan ya... untung aja nggak terjadi beneran, ini memang pantas untuk di publishkan," kata Inoue sambil menghapus air matanya yang dari tadi mengalir.

"Sudahlan Inoue-chan... jangan menangis lagi, kalau tentang ceritanya sih aku dapat inspirasi dari seseorang," kata Ishida yang dari tadi diam dan sekarang mengelus-elus punggung Inoue.

"Baru kali ini... hiks... aku bisa menangis, cerita yang kau karang mengharuka, Ishida," kata Tatsuki sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tisyu.

"Aku saja sampai kaget kau bisa mengeluarkan air mata, Tatsuki, tapi benar... ceritanya mengharukan," kata Renji sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sungguh... hiks... aku... hiks... tidak bisa... hiks... menghentika... hiks... air mata... hiks... ku, ini... hiks... benar-benar... hiks... mengharuka... hiks," kata Momo terpotong-potong karena capek menangis. Matanya sudah sangat merah dan bengkak.

"Momo-chan... kau tidak akan selebay itu kan? Aku saja yang ikutan di cerita itu nggak nangis, Ishida memang hebat... sampai-sampai kau bisa membuat Tatsuki menangis," kata Hitsugaya sambil membuang muka.

"So sweettt..." komentar Matsumoto dan Yumichika barengan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Untung waktu kejadian itu aku nggak ada," kata Ikkaku sambil asyik makan pop corn.

"Ku akui... ceritanya bagus," komentar Byakuya yang dari tadi memperhatikan jalannya cerita tersebut.

"Yang jadi pemeran utama seneng lho," komentar author ikutan nimbrung.

"Heh... kok bisa ada di sini?" tanya semua orang kecuali Byakuya yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudahlah... aku hanya ingin menggoda saja kok, tuh lihat, Ichigo dan Rukia, ngapain kalian bersembunyi di balik sofaku, kalian mau melakukannya lagi ya?" tanya author sambil nyunggingi senyum jahil.

"Tidak..." jawab Rukia dan Ichigo barengan.

"Halah... nggak usah bo'ong, aku lho udah tau semuanya," kata author sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya jelas tau lah... kamu kan authornya," kata semua orang kecuali Byakuya.

"Ok-ok... tenang kalo gitu," kata auhtor sambil mengangakat tangannya.

"Nggak mau... aku nggak terima," kata semua orang kecuali Byakuya, Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Nggak terima kenapa?" tanya author sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku nggak keluar sama sekali di cerita ini," komentar Inoue, Tatsuki dan Momo sambil berwajah sebal.

"Aku keluar tapi cuman dikit, sama aja," kata Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Renji sambil menampakkan wajah pasrah.

"Hehehe... maaf..." kata author sambil garuk-garuk rambut.

"Nggak ada kata maaf," ancang-ancang buat ngejar author.

Author langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil nggeret Byakuya. Byakuyanya sih Cuma diam. Dan akhir cerita ini adalah, author yang capek di kejar ama sekerumunan orang-orang aneh *di bantai*. Dan di saat author berhenti lari dan semaput di tempat, nggak sengaja segerumbulan orang-orang aneh itu nyandung author dan semuanya terjatuh. Dan posisinya sekarang itu author tapar di lantai dan di sampingnya ada Byakuya yang ke asyikan minum teh. Karena tersandung author, Ichigo nggak sengaja nyium Rukia. Hitsugaya nyium Momo. Ishida nyium Inoue. Renji nyium Tatsuki. Matsumoto nyium boneka yang wajahnya mirip Gin. Ikkaku nyium bantal dan yang terakhir Yumichika nyium TEMBOK... kasihan *geleng-geleng kepala*.

^_OWARI_^

Cerita apa ini? Nggak nyambung banget deh. Gara-gara pusing mikirin gimana ulum nanti, ya, jadi deh cerita kayak gini. Semoga aja para readers mau mereview fic aneh saya ini. Dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, aku nulis fic ini. Di bilang sembunyi-sembunyi karena aku ngomongnya ngerjain tugas biologi. Hehehe... sekali-kali bo'ong nggak apa kan *udah berkali-kali tau*. Sembuyi-sembunyi juga karena pas buat fic ini di tengah-tengah jalan lampu mati. Do'ain juga ya, biar aku satu minggu kedepan bisa ngerjain ulangannya *puppy eye*. Ya udah... saya minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review ya. Akhir kata...

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
